l'âme du loup
by mebloodymary
Summary: <html><head></head>As pessoas se apaixonam de maneiras misteriosas, os lobos ainda mais, quando se é o imprinting de um lobo você se torna a alma dele.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, minha primeira fic de Twilight Êêêêêê, então amoras, esta aqui é meio diferente, eu resolvi aloprar a p*rra toda e ignorar completamente a existência dos Cullen (calma, não xinguem a minha mãe) e focar exclusivamente nos lobos de La Push, possivelmente os personagens estarão meio OOC, sei que o shipp é meio estranho mas vamos dar uma chance?

Enfim, espero que gostem, boa leitura...

Comentar não custa nada e me ajuda a saber se estou no rumo certo.

;*

* * *

><p>Aquela estava se revelando uma péssima ideia, a cada passo que dava constatava que ficava cada vez mais perdida, era só o que faltava, ficar perdida numa cidade desconhecida, isso era tão Isabella Swan, sempre desastrada, sempre azarada, não seria nenhuma surpresa se um meteoro caísse bem em cima dela. Tudo bem que não tinha sido nada inteligente da parte dela sair sozinha no meio da noite numa cidade para a qual ela havia acabado de se mudar e ainda não conhecia direito, mas ela queria tanto aquele livro e também não imaginava que já teria escurecido quando deixou a livraria. Pensando bem agora, o livro não valia o banho de chuva que ela ia tomar se continuasse perdida.<p>

Vinte minutos depois e ela continuava perdida, e pior, parecia que as ruas ficavam cada vez mais escuras e desertas, aquela era uma cidadezinha interiorana, supostamente deveria ser pequena e aconchegante, não confusa e sombria daquele jeito, já estava sentindo falta do calor e da familiaridade de Jacksonville. Maldita hora em decidiu cursar sua faculdade de literatura inglesa em Forks. Estava sempre chovendo, sempre nublado e como se isso não fosse sufocante o suficiente, a cidade era cercada por floresta.

Estava tão absorta em suas divagações e reclamações que não notou a sombra que se movia atrás dela, quando notou já era tarde demais. Aquilo era azar demais, até mesmo para o nível de Bella Swan. O homem era alto e corpulento, usava roupas de aparência suja e tinha um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto, em seus olhos estava claro que suas intenções não eram nada boas.

O primeiro pensamento dela foi correr, uma péssima ideia já que desastrada como era iria cair de cara no chão nos primeiros trinta metros, mas ainda assim era uma esperança, uma esperança logo frustrada pelo muro no fim da rua que marcava um beco sem saída. Encurralada. Ele estava a apenas poucos metros de distância dela fechando a outra saída.

- Olá docinho, qual o seu nome? - Perguntou o homem em tom de deboche abrindo seu sorriso malicioso e exibindo os dentes amarelados e tortos.

- Não se aproxime de mim. - Respondeu ela, a voz trêmula denunciando todo o pavor que sentia. Como sempre azarada e óbvia ao extremo.

- Não seja assim docinho, te garanto que você vai gostar de brincar comigo.

O estômago dela se contorcia de formas estranhas e desagradáveis, o medo e o nojo disputando espaço, sabia o que ele planejava fazer com ela, sabia também que não cairia sem lutar, tentava puxar do fundo da mente as técnicas de defesa pessoal que aprendeu num desses cursos anti-estupro que Charlie a obrigava a fazer. Se sentia muito idiota por ter deixado o spray de pimenta em casa achando que nada de ruim poderia lhe acontecer na pacata cidade de Forks. Ele vinha se aproximando lentamente, sorrindo, debochando dela, ela fechou os olhos por um instante buscando concentração, cerrou os punhos com tanta força que sentia as unhas cortando-lhe as palmas das mãos, ele não sairia dali sem pelo menos um olho roxo.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que ela não saberia descrever se perguntassem. Um enorme vulto negro pulou sobre o homem derrubando-o no chão, ela ouviu o barulho de algo se rasgando, algo molhado, um cheiro de ferrugem e sal, cheiro de sangue, ela abriu os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado, o vulto era na verdade um lobo negro, mas aquilo não podia estar certo, ele era enorme, quase do tamanho de um cavalo, o que diabos um lobo gigante estaria fazendo no meio da cidade? Talvez ela estivesse assistindo muito Game Of Thrones.

O lobo a encarava fixamente, era tão estranho, era como se ele tentasse dizer a ela uma infinidade de coisas através daquele olhar, aliás, que olhar estranho para um animal, um olhar carregado de sentimento e significado, definitivamente muito humano para um animal, ele se aproximava lentamente, a cada passo que ele dava parecia ficar maior, ela sabia que deveria estar sentindo um medo avassalador mas curiosamente, só sentia uma calma morna e aconchegante, como beber chocolate quente num dia de inverno.

Ele chegou mais perto, o focinho quase tocando o rosto dela, ela podia sentir a respiração quente e pesada dele, o cheiro amadeirado que a fazia pensar em florestas, terra molhada e algo que ela não conseguiu identificar, algo doce, mas não de um jeito ruim, era uma combinação curiosa e inebriante. Ela pôde ver nitidamente os olhos dele, olhos castanhos escuros, olhos que pareciam conter todos os segredos do mundo, definitivamente olhos de homem e não de lobo. Agora ela sentia medo, não sabia se aquilo era só impressão dela mas parecia que os olhos do lobo/homem ficavam cada vez mais escuros, na verdade tudo estava ficando escuro, ela sentia uma fraqueza se apoderando gradualmente de seu ser, sentia como se o ar estivesse ficando pesado, como se o tempo se desacelerasse e tudo ficasse distorcido, como plástico queimando numa fogueira, ela sucumbiu.

* * *

><p>E aí? Amou? Odiou? Me respondam nas reviews, acrescentem sugestões e palpites, enfim, diagam o que acharam...<p>

;*


	2. Chapter 2

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que notou foi uma dor irritante que lentamente tomava conta de seu corpo inteiro ao se espreguiçar, sentia-se exatamente como naquela vez que tentou acompanhar o estilo de vida fitness da mãe por meio de uma série de agachamentos com barra. A segunda coisa que notou foi o cansaço, havia dormido até mais que o normal já que era domingo e o despertador não tocava, logo, não deveria se sentir assim tão cansada ao acordar, geralmente reservava essa sensação para as segundas-feiras, imaginou que talvez esse cansaço todo se devesse ao sonho que tivera na noite passada, um sonho estranho e perturbadoramente realista.

Resolveu-se por tomar um relaxante banho de banheira, geralmente preferia o chuveiro por ser mais prático e rápido mas hoje não era o caso, hoje ela precisava relaxar. Deixou a banheira enchendo enquanto se despia, olhou reprovadoramente para o espelho, estava muito magra, mais que o normal, essa seria a primeira coisa de que Charlie reclamaria quando ela fosse encontra-lo para o almoço em La Push, hoje era um dia importante, ela finalmente conheceria a nova esposa de Charlie, Sue Clearwater, agora Sue Swan, o motivo dele ter se mudado de Forks para a reserva.

Riu lembrando-se do tom nervoso na voz de Charlie ao telefone quando convidou-a para o almoço, parecia que ele tinha medo que ela não aceitasse Sue ou algo assim, pobre Charlie, Bella não podia estar mais feliz sabendo que finalmente ele encontrara alguém, não gostava de pensar nele vivendo o resto de seus dias sozinho e sofrendo por Renée nesta mesma casinha cheia de lembranças na qual ela se encontrava agora.

Colocou a mão esquerda na água para testar a temperatura, gostava da água bem quente, subitamente sentiu uma ardência na palma da mão e a retirou da água para verificar, ela via mas não queria acreditar, quatro pequenos cortes em forma de meia-lua na palma de sua mão esquerda, quatro cortes exatamente iguais na palma da mão direita, ela sabia exatamente como aquilo havia acontecido mas se recusava a admitir, admitir significaria que tudo aquilo fora real, que o quase estupro realmente acontecera enquanto ela irresponsavelmente perambulava sozinha nas ruas de Forks no meio da noite e pior ainda, significaria que realmente fora salva por um lobo negro gigante com olhos estranhamente humanos e familiares e ela não queria nem pensar em como diabos havia acabado em casa, deitada em sua cama e perfeitamente coberta com seu edredom azul marinho com estampa de aviõezinhos brancos que ela ganhara da mãe aos sete anos. Não, não iria admitir nada, iria esquecer, relaxar na banheira, se arrumar e ir ao tal almoço.

Ela sabia que esse era um plano idiota, sabia que nem todos os sais de lavanda do mundo iriam relaxa-la, só torcia para que aquilo não significasse que ela estava ficando louca, não tinha tempo pra isso, estava cursando matérias extras com o intuito de se formar mais cedo, havia seu trabalho voluntário no asilo aos sábados e ainda seu emprego de meio período na lanchonete. Definitivamente não tinha tempo de enlouquecer.

Já de banho tomado e nada relaxada era chegado o momento que ela considerava o pior do dia: escolher o que vestir. Ela realmente detestava isso, normalmente se cansava depois de cinco minutos e acabava enfiando a velha e amada calça jeans, uma camiseta qualquer, seu par de tênis all star e o casaco com capuz (item indispensável para moradores de Forks, mesmo nos dias em que não chove, afinal, nunca se sabe) mas hoje era diferente, ela realmente queria causar uma boa impressão para Sue e os filhos dela, sabia que ela tinha uma filha que era só dois anos mais velha que ela e um filho de dezesseis anos, quem sabe conseguia fazer amizade com a garota, isso com certeza faria Charlie feliz.

Acabou se decidindo por um vestido que ganhara de Renée pouco antes de se mudar para Forks, era preto com estampa de pequeninas e delicadas flores azuis, tinha alças grossas e decote quadrado, o comprimento chegava até um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas, Renée sempre teve muito bom gosto, era sem dúvida um belo vestido, o dia não estava tão frio e ela poderia usá-lo tranquilamente, calçou os sapatos, pegou o inseparável casaco preto e se dirigiu à sua tão amada picape.

La Push era uma reserva indígena situada a alguns quilômetros de Forks, Bella não ia lá desde que era criança e seu pai a levava para pescar acompanhado de seu melhor amigo Billy Black, Billy provavelmente estaria no almoço também, ela estava ansiosa para vê-lo, apesar de já terem se passado muitos anos ainda se lembrava dele com muito carinho.

A maior parte da estrada era cercada por floresta, ela nunca gostou muito disso mas hoje isso a fazia se sentir especialmente mal, como se todas aquelas árvores enormes e tudo o que elas representavam a oprimisse de alguma maneira ouviu ao longe o uivo de um lobo, aquilo fez seu sangue gelar e por pouco não bateu em um carro que tentava ultrapassá-la, o uivo se tornou ainda mais insistente e agoniado, parecia que estava dentro da cabeça dela.

Logo avistou o conjunto de casinhas de madeira branca e telhado vermelho que formavam a entrada de La Push, soltou uma longa lufada de ar, nem percebera que havia prendido a respiração, estacionou o carro na frente da casa que supostamente seria a de Sue e segurou firmemente no volante com as duas mãos tentando se recompor um pouco antes de entrar, não iria deixar aquilo estragar o almoço de Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

A casa de Sue não era muito diferente das outras, exceto pela enorme variedade de flores no jardim de entrada, jardins não eram muito comuns em Forks devido ao clima excessivamente chuvoso, isso mostrava que Sue era uma pessoa muito dedicada, ela gostou disso. Logo que tocou a campainha foi recebida por um garoto e de sorriso doce que se apresentou como Seth, filho mais novo de Sue, era um típico garoto quileute, na verdade lembrava um pouco o melhor amigo de Bella, Jacob Black, pele morena, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e amendoados, bastante alto para a idade, na verdade o rosto de expressão doce era a única coisa que denunciava que ele era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos, ele a levou até a sala onde estavam Charlie e o resto da família. Charlie estava em sua tão amada poltrona, sua fiel companheira há mais de quinze anos.

- Hey Bells, que bom que veio. – Disse ele desviando sua atenção do jogo que passava na TV e indo abraçá-la.

- Oi pai. – Teve que lembrar-se mentalmente que não tinha permissão para chama-lo de Charlie na frente dele. - Onde estão Billy e Jake? - Perguntou ela notando que nenhum deles se encontrava no local. Ela estava ansiosa para ver Billy já que desde que chegara só havia visto Jake pois este fez questão de ir buscá-la junto com Charlie no dia em que ela chegou a Forks e continuava indo vê-la quase todo fim de semana.

- Billy pegou um resfriado terrível e Jake teve que cuidar dele, azar o dele pois Billy ficou mais ranzinza do que já é. - Respondeu ele sorrindo. - Deixe-me te apresentar os novos integrantes da família. Esta é Leah. – Disse ele gesticulando para uma garota sentada na banqueta perto do balcão que dividia a sala e a cozinha. Era alta e morena como o irmão, mas tinha uma expressão taciturna como se estivesse permanentemente zangada mas ainda assim era muito bonita, o cabelo incrivelmente negro e liso de corte Chanel e o corpo revoltantemente perfeito a ajudavam muito. – Aquele ali é o Seth que você já conheceu. – Apontou ele para o garoto que agora tinha uma expressão sapeca por ter sido pego tentando surrupiar um dos bolinhos de sobremesa antes da hora. – E esta – disse ele circulando o balcão e olhando apaixonadamente para a mulher que temperava a salada. – É a Sue. – Dava pra ver que ele estava genuinamente feliz, e mesmo se não fosse por isso, Sue era uma dessas pessoas das quais a gente não pode evitar gostar, era muito bonita e tinha o mesmo sorriso gentil de Seth.

- Olá Bella, é um prazer finalmente poder te conhecer. – Disse ela abraçando calorosamente a garota. – Eu fiz lasanha, Charlie disse que é sua comida preferida.

- Obrigado, o prazer é todo meu, você tem uma família linda.

- Nós temos, nós somos uma família linda, Bella, gostaria muito que você se considerasse da minha família, assim como eu já considero – Respondeu ela deixando a garota um tanto desconfortável já que ela nunca fora dada à declarações sentimentalistas, limitou-se a sorrir em agradecimento.

- Eu já disse à ela para vir morar aqui com a família dela Sue, mas ela é uma teimosa. – Disse Charlie.

- E eu nem consigo imaginar de onde ela puxou isso. – Respondeu ela sorrindo. – O convite é meu também Bella, considere esta a sua casa. Lembre-se que as portas estarão sempre abertas para você.

- Obrigado Sue, vou me lembrar.

O almoço transcorreu na mais perfeita ordem, além de uma pessoa muito gentil Sue provou ser uma ótima cozinheira, Bella já até considerava a opção de se mudar para La Push pois já estava cansada de viver à base de comida congelada, ela tentou também estabelecer algum tipo de conversa com Leah, mas acabou não tendo muito sucesso uma vez que esta só lhe dava respostas monossilábicas, Seth por outro lado se mostrou bastante entusiasmado em ter uma "irmã" nova, se deram tão bem que Bella até prometera levá-lo em um passeio pelo campus para que ele conhecesse os diversos cursos que haveriam lá e quem sabe assim pudesse escolher uma carreira mais facilmente.

Já era noite quando ele deixou a casa de Sue sob a promessa de tornar sua presença por ali mais frequente, o barulho ensurdecedor do motor da velha picape era reconfortante enquanto ele passava pelo trecho da estrada que era cercado de floresta mas nem isso evitou que ela ouvisse o uivo angustiado que se prolongou por vários minutos, até que perdeu as enormes árvores de vista, ainda assim, mesmo depois de ter chegado em casa e se largado no sofá, aquele uivo agoniado ainda ecoava na mente dela, pela primeira vez naquele dia ela se permitiu considerar a possibilidade de estar enlouquecendo.

Ela não sabia se era impressão dela mas parecia que noite estava mais fria que o normal, até a neblina parecia mais densa enquanto ela olhava a rua através da janela de seu quarto que tinha vista para o bosque, ela detestava aquilo, uma floresta no quintal, esqueceu-se rapidamente desse fato quando visualizou uma figura negra se movendo pelas árvores, a neblina densa dificultava sua visão mas se se esforçasse um pouco mais conseguiria ver o enorme lobo negro lhe encarando escondido nas árvores. Por um momento temeu que ele pudesse entrar na casa e machuca-la mas como ele faria isso se lobos não tem polegares opositores? Então ele se lembrou que não fazia ideia de como chegara em casa na noite anterior e a última coisa de que se lembrava era dos olhos do lobo a encará-la fixamente antes dela desmaiar. Bella não dormiu naquela noite.


End file.
